the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magdalene Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Basic Copy = Magdalene can copy a basic ability of an opponent just by touching them. The Magdalene will have basic knowledge in how to use it and the copied power will remain for a short time. -Grace Proficiency = The Magdalene posses natural grace and can balance and move her body better than others when she needs too. 2ND DEGREE -Repertoire = Magdalene can hold within her 1-3 specific powers copied from others. She can only 'activate' one power at a time. 3RD DEGREE -Memory Bleed = When copying powers, Magdalene can attempt to gleam some of the memories of the person she is copying from. 4TH DEGREE -Scream = Magdalene can let loose with a piercing scream that deafens and momentarily stuns those nearby. Strangely, other Magdalenes are immune to this power? -Pearl Armor = Magdalene can cause a thin veneer of material to appear over her clothing and skin. This material has a makeup similar to pearls and is quite hard, reducing the impact of attacks on her. 5TH DEGREE -Advanced Copy = Magdalene can attempt to copy a basic power just by being close enough to a target. -Violent Copy = When attacked with a supernatural power, for a moment the Magdalene can perfectly copy the power and attack the attacker with their own power as well. -Glitter = Magdalene can cause her skin and hair to sparkle, possibly even the air around her. Male Adepts have yet to figure out how this power is supposed to be useful, but the women Adepts love it nonetheless? 6TH DEGREE -Resistant To Falling Damage = Magdalene is resistant to damage from falling. -Summon Valkyrie = Magdalene can send out a psychic signal to summon a Valkyrie. 7TH DEGREE -Greater Repertoire = Magdalene can hold within herself 3-5 copied powers. -Natural Redhead = Magdalene can throw herself into a short fury and pummel an opponent with a flurry of relentless kicks and punches. -Celerity = Magdalene can move with blurring speed and swiftness. 8TH DEGREE -A Woman's Touch = When a Magdalene touches a target to copy their power, she can also establish a temporary link with their mind. For the duration of the scene, whenever she uses that power, she can hear the thoughts of the target she copied it from. -Greater Summon Valkyrie = Magdalene can now summon multiple Valkyries. 9TH DEGREE -Vocal Mimic = Magdalene can mimic the voice or vocal sounds of any living thing she hears. -Natural Blonde = Magdalene gains increased proficiency in social skills and can talk her way through most confrontations. 10TH DEGREE -Empathy = Magdalene can feel the surface emotions of those around her. -Stealth Proficiency = Magdalene can raise her physical attributes when attempting to be stealthy. 11TH DEGREE -Gain Knowledge = A Magdalene can gain a basic answer to a question she wants answered by touching someone. This power will not work if the target honestly doesn't know the answer. -Natural Brunette = Magdalene use this power to temporarily jack up any of her intelligence attributes. 12TH DEGREE -Power Thief = Not only can a Magdalene steal powers, she can drain them from enemies, leaving them with less or even no powers for a duration of time. -Greater Celerity = She can't beat a Zealot's speed, but she could probably earn one's respect. 13TH DEGREE -Grant Powers = Not only can a Magdalene copy and store powers, she can temporarily grant them to others through touch. That particular power in her repertoire will be unavailable as long as the person has the gifted power. 14TH DEGREE -Sisterhood = Magdalenes can switch and share powers between themselves when in close proximity. 15TH DEGREE -Divine Feminine = Magdalene can use any or all of the powers in her Repertoire at the same time. 16TH DEGREE -Diamond Form = Magdalene can transform her body into living diamond, just as beautiful and hard and unyielding to damage as the natural thing. In this form a Magdalene is a formidable opponent. Category:Feminine